The Beginning of the End
by ScarletHands
Summary: Harry is at Ron's for the Christmas holidays and meets this gorgeous girl. Is she a friend or is she a foe?
1. Chapter 1

The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this plot and Allison.

I hope you enjoy!

Harry and Hermione with Ron and Ginny were spending Christmas at the Burrow. It was Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Everyone from the Weasley family were sitting down at the table except, of course, Percy, and Mr. Weasley who was working late because of all the havoc but Harry, Hermione, and Fleur were with the family. Fred and George were visiting from their shop and they were talking amongst themselves about their newest invention that hasn't been in the stores yet. Harry and Ron were talking about what they were going to do tomorrow. Everyone else was just eating quietly.

"ALLISON!" cried Ginny.

Ginny jumped from her seat at the table and ran towards the door. Everyone's head turned and faced the door and there stood a short, thin, gorgeous teenage girl. Ginny embraced Allison. Allison had the blackest of black, straight, long hair and her pale skin glistened in the moonlight. She wore tight blue jeans and a hot pink T-shirt with a thick light blue coat with the hood rimmed with faux fur. She had thick black eyeliner on and her lips matched her skin but her bright yellow eyes just burned into you that just could tear you apart.

Harry's eyes met hers and he just froze as if in a daze. Her beauty and those eyes were just astounding. The way those jeans hugged her perfectly, and her pose was so seductive. Allison noticed that she was being checked out so she smiled.

"Happy Christmas, everyone," Allison said.

"Allison, dear. Come over here," said Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley pointed to the empty chair next to her but Fred and George pulled up a chair and Allison just smiled so brightly. She walked in and sat between Fred and George.

"Allison!" exclaimed both Fred and George. They hugged her at the same time. Allison looked so happy.

Mrs. Wealsey gazed at Allison and said, "Have you been alright, dear? And this is Harry, Harry Potter."

She looked at Harry with astonishment.

"I've always wanted to meet you. I've seen you in the halls and playing Quidditch. I must say that you are a great captain. (Harry blushed) I'm staying at Hogwarts with my--,"she stopped. "Where's Mr. Weasley?"

"Oh, he's at work," says Mrs. Weasley as she looked at the clock that had each Weasley on it and it all pointed to Mortal Peril. Mrs. Weasley offered Allison some biscuits.

"I've already eaten. I just want to go to bed."

"Alright, dear. You can sleep in Fred's bed. Fred, you can sleep on the couch down here."

"What! Not fair!" Fred said.

"I don't want to be a burden. I--" Allison was interrupted.

"I could share a bed with Allison," said Fred slyly.

"Fred!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

The Weasley boys and Harry chuckled.

"How about I bring a bed upstairs to their room?" asked Allison, innocently.

"Fine, Allison," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry's eyes widened and looked over at Ron.

"She sleeps in their room?" Harry said quietly.

"Yeah. Mum trusts her very much. Man, I wish I was Fred or George. Fred's seen her naked," Ron said. "But don't tell anyone," he added quickly.

Harry eyes widened even more and whispered, "Have they had sex?"

"Oh, no. He's seen her change. Fred likes her."

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, not that I know of. Actually, I don't even think she's had a boyfriend."

"I have to!" Allison exclaimed.

Allison's deadly yellow eyes were on Ron. She looked pissed.

"I don't appreciate you two both talking about me! I can't believe you two. How dare you talk about my personal life. You guys are acting so immature," she said.

Her eyes were on Harry now. Harry blushed beat red.

"I-I-I'm s-sorr-sorry," said Harry looking downward.

Fred and George glared at the two boys. Allison got up from the table and went up to the twins' room. Harry and Ron were excused from the table and trotted up to Ron's room.

Ron closed the door behind him.

"Who is that girl?" Harry said quite loudly as he sat down on his bed.

"Well, that's Allison Dumbledore."

"_WHAT_?"

"It's not what you're thinkin'. Allison is Dumbledore's _adopted _daughter. She's SUPER smart. She went to Durmstrang. She was never a first year. She skipped right up to the fourth year. She was fucking eleven when she was a fourth year. And she is only a year older then us. She graduated when she was fourteen! And she knows over one hundred languages. She talks to Fleur in French all the time. I can never know what they are saying.

"She has quite a background, though. Her mother died somehow, I dunno how, and her dad ran off and she can't find him. No one can. So she lived in a Muggle orphanage and was adopted by a Muggle. Called her Auntie Lucy, she did, but Auntie Lucy died from some Muggle disease called cancer. Allison was eight. Allison was sent back to the orphanage when Dumbledore found her and adopted her. ALSO. She is only a quarter witch."

"Why is that so important?" asked Harry.

"You didn't let me finish. She has this magical creature in her blood. Her mother was this creature that can mimic whatever it sees, hears, thinks, and stuff. Basically, she doesn't need a wand to do magic. She transform into any animal, human, creature, plant, ANYTHING. She can read minds and so much other stuff that I don't know of. And her real self has these huge white wings but since she can form into anything, you can't see them.

"My family has known her since she became a Dumbledore. She's really good friends with Fred and George. They-"

"What are you guys talking about? said Ginny has just opened the door.

"Nothing," said Ron very quickly.

"You're talking about Allison, aren't you?" she said with Harry looking at the window.

"I was just giving the background on her," Ron said.

Ginny grinned.

"Did you mention about her mum?"

So Ginny joined in on filling Harry in on who Allison is. Harry listened with excitement. This girl was very fascinating, and she knew what it's like to not have her real parents around. As it turns out, Fred wasn't the only Weasley who has liked her. She used to be this outcast at Durmstrang because she was so smart but she had only one friend. Ginny nor Ron knew his name. But she used to follow the rules very strictly and was a prim and proper girl. Harry guessed it; Percy was the one who liked her. But when Fred and George became her closest friends, she changed. She was no longer the one who would always follow the rules but helped Fred and George whenever they needed to get out of trouble so then Percy began to dislike her greatly. Also maybe because she turned him down.

Hermione joined them a few moments later. She already knew Allison, to Harry's surprise. She met her at Hogwarts a month before Christmas. Allison was visiting her adopted father for the whole school year. Hermione thinks very highly of her because she is so intelligent.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this plot and Allison.

I hope you enjoy!

"I can't fucking believe them. GOD!" said so calmly that it was scary.

Allison was sitting on Fred's bed with her head in her hands. George and Fred sat down next to her.

"What did he say?" asked George.

"Ron was talking about "**Yeah. Mum trusts her very much. Man, I wish I was Fred or George. Fred's seen her naked. But don't tell anyone. Oh, no. He's seen her change. Fred likes her. Nope, not that I know of. Actually, I don't even think she's had a boyfriend,**"" she mimicked him perfectly with his voice and everything. She glared at the floor boards.

"He's seen you naked?" exclaimed George.

"Yeah, _by accident_. And how did Ron find out?" she looked over at Fred with anger.

"Sorry. I'm just proud that I saw your boobs," Fred said while smiling.

"Do you like me, Fred?" she said softly.

"I do," said Fred so quietly while looking at his hands.

She looked at Fred with those beautiful yellow eyes. She blushed.

"You do?" she said slowly. "But I thought Ron was just lying. Oh my God," she paused and look at Fred.

"I've always liked you. Ever since I met you," said Fred with his head in his hands. He was bright red.

Allison looked at him.

"But I'm... I have so many problems. How is that attractive?" she begged him.

"Every moment that I'm with you, I just can't believe how lucky I am," Fred said quietly. "You are so beautiful, no, more than beautiful. You are the definition of gorgeous."

"Aw, Fred," she embraced him with all her might.

George smiled as he saw his brother turn a deeper shade of red.

"I'll come back later," he said as he exited the room.

Allison stared at Fred with those amazing eyes.

Fred placed his warm hand on her face. She closed her eyes grinned. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Will you---?" he was interrupted.

There was a knock on the door. Fred and Allison separated and she went over to George's bed.

"Yes?" Allison said.

"It's me," said Mr. Weasley.

Fred got up and opened the door.

"Hey, Dad," Fred said.

Allison got up, walked over, and hugged Mr. Weasley. He looked very exhausted from working. Mr. Weasley was so tall compared to her.

"How have you been?" she asked as she let go.

"Over worked, that's all," Mr. Weasley answered. "I'm glad you are here for Christmas Eve."

"Me too."

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny appeared at the door.

"We're sorry about what we said," Ron said reluctantly while Hermione and Ginny looked very satisfied.

Harry avoided Allison's eyes.

"What did you guys say?" said Mr. Weasley.

"It's nothing," Allison said quickly. "I just over reacted. It's cool, guys(she looked at her silver watch). Well, I want to go for a walk. No, Fred, you can't come. I just need some fresh air."

Fred frowned as Allison left the room. Harry and Ron walked up the stairs back to Ron's room. Ginny, Fred, and Hermione went down the remaining stairs and joined Fleur and Bill by the fire. Harry looked out the window and saw Allison striding away from the Burrow. She seemed to have taken off her blue coat and replaced it with a thick black cloak. She walked towards the forest nearest to them and disappeared from Harry's site.

Where is she going, Harry thought. She wouldn't have gone into the forest just for a walk. He gawked at the forest. Harry's curiosity took over.

"I'm going to go for a walk," he muttered to Ron as he grabbed his Invisibility Cloak from his trunk. Harry paused.

"I'm comin'," Ron said.

"Nah, I need to clear my head," Harry replied.

He walked out of the room and down the stairs. He put on his Invisibility Cloak and exited from the front door. He ran to catch up with Allison. Why is she going to the forest and especially at night? There's nothing in the forest, just some wild animals. He sped up a little more. Maybe she's meeting up with someone, he thought. Allison walks very fast surprisingly to her height. She came into Harry site. As she walked, her cloak swayed with her hips, side to side. She stopped in an open meadow that was covered in snow and she looked down at her watch. Then, all of the sudden, a cloaked figure strode up to her from the northern part of the forest. She hugged the figure. It was much taller than she was and the shadow of the hood hid its face. Harry couldn't see the expression on Allison's face but it must have been a friend or more than a friend of hers. Harry saw the figure's pale arms around her, but one of his pale arms had the dark mark on it. Harry's eyes widened with shock. Is Allison the enemy?

"We have to stop meeting like this. I want people to know about, you know, us," she said to it.

A voice came from behind the shadow of the hood. It was a deep, strong, male voice.

"I do want people to know about us, but what will our parents think?" said the voice.

"Well, if your mum really knew who my real father was, she would welcome me with open arms."

"You forgot about what Dumbledore would think about us. And you know exactly what he would say, " he said.

"Yeah, I know, but.." Allison asked.

Harry wanted to move closer so he could hear them better. A twig snapped on the ground of where he stepped. Allison put a finger on the man's mouth which Harry still couldn't see.

"We have a visitor," she whispered to the man, and Harry could barely make out what she said.

Allison turned around and surveyed the forest around her and then she looked straight at Harry. She can't see me, Harry thought, it's not possible. She stared right at him with a smile.

"What are you doing out here? Following me, are you?" she asked Harry. "And yes, I can see you, even when you are wearing your Invisibility Cloak. Take it off," she ordered him.

Harry pulled off his cloak reluctantly and he walked up to her. The cloaked man froze.

"What is he doing here?" the man asked.

"He followed me, I guess," she glared at Harry. "Why did you, Harry?"

"I just wanted to know where you were going," Harry said to his feet.

"Leave us," said the man. "Now."

Harry was going to put up a fight and ask questions like "Who's this person?", "Are you with the enemy?", "Who's your real father?" but Allison read his mind.

"Please, Harry. I need to talk to him and without you here. It's personal," she replied sweetly.

Harry avoided her burning yellow eyes again and nodded. Harry turned around and began to walk back to the Burrow.

"'Bye, Harry," she said.

She waited for him to be completely out of her site and then said, "Draco, I'm sorry about the interruption."

Draco pulled back his hood and frowned.

"Nosy bugger, isn't he? But darling, we don't need anymore drama and what if Dumbledore doesn't allow you to see me?" he said. She looked at the snowy ground. She was crying. "Why are you crying, Allison?"

She embraced him and said into his strong chest, "Oh, Draco. I love you so much. I never want to lose you."

There was a long pause as Allison looked at him. Draco Malfoy was no longer that little boy anymore. He was much taller and muscular. His silvery-blonde hair was much longer now and was in his pale face. His gray eyes looked so innocent from behind his hair as he looked at her. Allison's fragile body was pressed against him which made him smile. He hugged her harder. He took his long-fingered hand and combed it through her black hair. She closed her eyes. Her right hand was on his strong stomach and the other was around him. Draco bent down and angelically kissed her on her lips. His lips was very soft and warm. She blushed brightly. She ran her hand from his chest to his hard stomach as they broke apart. He slowly ran his finger down her neck, between her breasts, down her flat stomach and then slid his pale hand down the front of her pants.

"Wait," Allison said. "We shouldn't do anything... here, at least. And plus, it's too cold and you might get a cold."

"That doesn't make sense," said Draco and then he gasped. "Ah, I see. I get you now. Let's go back to my place."

"What about your mum?"

"I'll tell her not to bother us."

"I don't feel right doing that," she said. She paused. "Okay, fine. Let's go to your place, but first I need to tell the Weasley's that I...I have to go back to Hogwarts at once."

"Good plan. Let's go," he said.

They walked hand in hand to the Burrow but before they got out of the woods, Allison let go of Draco's hand.

"Wait here," she whispered.

Draco stopped and waited when she went inside to tell that she has to go back to Hogwarts. She opened the door and walked in to find everyone around the fire. As soon as she walked in the room, Fred sat up and walked quickly to her.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"I can't. I have to go back to Hogwarts. Daddy sent a letter, requesting me to return at once," she replied. "I'm sorry," she added quickly.

Everyone heard and nodded and said their goodbyes. Harry was sitting by Ron and Hermione and he just told them about what happened. Harry stared at her. He got up and held out his hand for a hand shake. She shook it.

"'Bye, Harry."

She strolled out of the house and walked to where Draco was. She took his hand and Disapparated to the Malfoy Mansion. The Malfoy Mansion was a brilliant white and was three stories high with black shudders. The front door was ten feet high and embroidered with gold.

"Go invisible," said Draco. "But hold on to my hand so I know where you are."

Allison nodded and disappeared into thin air but grabbed hold of Draco's hand. Draco opened the door and walked in with Allison following. His mother, Mrs. Malfoy, was sitting by the fire, reading the _Daily Prophet_. She looked up and saw Draco standing alone.

"Hello, dear," she said sweetly.

"Hello, Mother. I am going to bed and I do not wish to be disturbed for the rest of the night," he answered. "I just need to sleep."

"Oh, alright. I'll wake you up in the morning for Christmas."

Draco and the invisible Allison walked up the tall wooden stairs to the third story. They went down a long hallway and turned right and went into a huge dark room. Allison lit the lights. It was decorated with blood-red and black curtains and matching furniture. The bed was in the right corner and had black and red sheets and comforter. There was a gorgeous fireplace with no fire. The place was very cozy. Allison smiled but Draco couldn't see. She became visible when he shut and locked the door. Allison took off her velvet black cloak and was a few feet away from him and then he took off his black wool cloak that she gave him. She put a silencing spell on the door so Mrs. Malfoy won't hear anything.

"Now where were we?" he smiled and pressed his body against her's and very passionately kissed her.

She blushed and then put her arms around his neck. Since he was so tall compared to her, he had to bend down to kiss her. He slowly put his tongue in her mouth and she did the same to him, deepening the kiss. Draco's hands were all over. First, on her lower back then his hands retreated to different area of her body- one on her breast and the other clenching her lower back. They broke apart to catch their breath. Draco teased her neck with his tongue. She moaned softly.

She pulled off his forest green sweater and his white undershirt. His bare flesh shimmered in the candle-lit room. His Dark mark tattoo was showing. Allison took no notice to it. Draco slowly ran his fingers under her pink shirt and massaged her back. She took the shirt off. He traced his finger along the lace of her black bra. He unhooked the bra, slid it off, and threw it onto the floor. He took his time as he surveyed her breasts as if he was never going to see them again before he rubbed his thumbs on both of her nipples which made her groan. She loved the way he took his time to make everything even more perfect. Her milky white skin was so perfect. He moved his hands all over her curves and then placed his hand on the button of her jeans and undid them. He pulled them down. She stepped out of them and Draco saw her black underwear. He smiled very slyly.

He lured her to his king-size bed. He sat down and shoved off his black pants and lead Allison onto his lap, facing him.

"Wait," said Draco very seductively.

"Yes?" Allison moaned.

"I want to be on top."

"That's what I was planning, darling," she said.

Draco had his back against one of the bed post. She inched her way to him and began to place feather-light kisses on his neck. He let out a husked groan. His neck most be a very sensitive place. Her hands wandered around his toned stomach and farther and farther down. She found his erection and teased the tip with her thumb. He gasped and breathed her name into her ear. She felt the hot breath on her ear. She stroked it up and down very slowly. She loved to watch his erotic and satified facial expressions.

"I can't last much longer," he moaned with his eyes closed.

Allison smiled so happily and agreed to subside. She was flat on her back and he planted kiss after kiss first on her lips then neck, chest, stomach--

"I don't want to do that, honey," she made him stop there.

"Oh, okay."

So Draco very delicately positioned himself on top of her. He arched his back and with his teeth, slid her matching lacy underwear off. He laid on top of her and nibbled her neck. His skin was so warm against herself. She moaned thankfully. She spread her legs to get ready, and he pushed himself into her which made her let out this loud moan as if hurting her. He pulled himself out.

"Are you okay?" he said very worriedly.

"It's just my first time and you're big. I'm just not used to it. Sorry," she said quietly with labored breathing.

He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath, for he was too out of breath.

"Oh, it's not your fault. It's my first time, too."

"It is?"

"Yep. I'm not _that_ bad of a boy," he laughed. "You sure you want to?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do. I just might not as enjoy it as much as you, though," she gasped.

She smiled weakly and Draco's hand found her's and their fingers were interlocked. Their naked bodies were tightly pressed together and their legs were intertwined as he kissed her sweetly on the lips. Allison's other hand was holding onto the blood-red sheets. Again he positioned himself perfectly and he again pushed himself into her and she moaned very softly. He could hear her breathing heavily, but he was, too. They were still holding hands. He did it very slowly, so it wouldn't cause extra pain or at least that's what he thought. She began to moan really loud and repeatedly said his name. Draco began to go move his hips faster and faster going deeper into her.

Then Draco heard a foot step on the outside of his door.

"Someone's outside the door," he breathed into her ear.

He stopped and pulled himself out and Allison sprang from the bed and became invisible along with her clothes except her underwear, for she didn't know where it was. She was breathing very fast and was sweating. There was a quick knock on his door.

"Yes?" asked Draco who just pulled the covers over his crotch.

He heard his mother's voice come from the other side of the door, "I'm going out, only for a few hours. But I was wondering if you wanted anything to eat."

"Mother, I asked you not to bother me. I need to get my sleep."

There was a quick pause.

"Okay, I'll be back in the morning to wake you up for presents," she said and he heard her foot step dissipate.

Allison became visible and put the clothes down at the foot of the bed. Draco couldn't see her expression but he knew exactly what it was. She returned to the bed and laid down and Draco went back on top but pulled the sheets and comforter over him and her. He took her hand again and returned to what he was doing before the interruption. He began really slow and then started to go faster and faster. He knew that she wanted it to be over soon so his mother won't interfere again. The heavy breathing began again and both of them moaned and then Allison let out this long high-pitch moaning scream. She obviously had an orgasm. Draco soon ejaculated after her. He laid down his head on her bare chest and laid there for a few minutes with neither of them talking.

"I love you so much, Allison. I am so glad that I am going out with you. I must be the luckiest man alive," he sighed and rolled over so he was laying next to her.

"I love you, too, darling," she replied as she rolled over so her head was on his chest now.


End file.
